There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing the designer of computer games executed on user or computer devices having a user interface, such as designing algorithms to enable a controllable user interface in the context of available computer devices and resources, which may be limited.
The translation of user interaction with an application, through the user interface, to meaningful application interaction provides a significant challenge in that algorithms must be designed to translate such user interaction, through for example touch screen or other interface to actual interaction with the application being executed. A failure to do this reliably and in a manner that is evident to the user can lead to user disengagement with the product.
Such requirements are particularly challenging given the myriad or numerous and ever growing number of devices having varying hardware resources including input mechanisms that consumers wish to access such content on, particularly when considering a world-wide multi-national user base.
Further non-trivial problems also lie in the updating or “seeding” of the application and objects within the application displayed to a user, to ensure that some useful subsequent user interaction is valid.